Only One Otaku
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: MadaramexSaki; Saki has held onto Kousaka for as long as she could, but she is beginning to realize how hardcore of an otaku he is and who the real guy was that she had spent her time while involved in Genshiken. One shot.


DIS: I LOVE Genshiken. I randomly picked it up when I was looking for a book at the library and I thought it was hilarious as heck, so I put all the volumes on hold. Needless to say, Kousaka has no personality whatsoever and Madarame, although not traditionally attractive, is my favorite character. I fell in love with him almost instantly.

X

_Title: Only One Otaku_

_Rating: T_

_Genre: General/Romance_

_Summary: MadaramexSaki; Saki has held onto Kousaka for as long as she could, but she is beginning to realize how hardcore of an otaku he is and who the real guy was that she had spent her time while involved in Genshiken. One shot._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Genshiken. It belongs fully to Kio Shimoku_

_Notes/Warnings: Madarame/Saki; one shot; first attempt in this fandom_

X

_Only One Otaku_

Saki Kasukabe let loose a sigh, staring dismally across the square. She knew she could have been hanging out with her friends from high school or Ohno, who had held contact with her even after she had graduated. She could have called any of the Genshiken members – maybe even all of them – and she would not have had to be alone right then. Nonetheless, the only thing she wanted was to sit on the bench and stare through the throng of people in utter despair.

Last night, Kousaka had promised he would try to get out of work so they could spend some time together. They had been together for three years, so she should have known every aspect of him, every single detail of his personality and life, but it dawned on her when he didn't come to her apartment that she knew very little about her boyfriend and that he likely knew far more about her. They had rarely spent any time while in college since she was busy with work, he had the Genshiken and his own anime obsession, and then, their senior year, he also had work. The times they did spend together were short and most of the time shared by others.

_I tried to change him, I tried to accept him, but nothing works, _she thought, staring ahead of her. _No matter what I do, no matter how many mistakes I make, he keeps smiling. I only know so much about him and..._ She frowned to herself, her brow furrowing with worry. _I have better memories with the Genshiken than him. He's in those memories, sure, but not really a huge contributor. He's my _boyfriend_. We're supposed to have wonderful memories, but we _don't_. I can't even think about that to myself. _She sighed to herself, lowering her head, propping her arms up with her elbows on her thighs, and shoving her fingers into her hair, staring at the red and gray bricks of the ground. _Hell...I knew and talked more to Madarame than I did Kousaka. _

Sighing once again, she lowered an arm and raised her hand, one hand still embedded in her hair as she stared across from her with her eyebrows knitted together in agitation. When thinking about Kousaka and the flaws in their relationship, she often came back to Madarame; Madarame, who was never afraid to give his opinion, the utterly confident ex-president of the Genshiken, the one who she constantly fought with and teased. He had been a closer friend than anyone she could think of, no matter how strange he was. After all, all of the otaku she had met _were _strange, even Ohno and Kousaka.

A small, fond smile lifted her lips upward. _Stupid, cocky Madarame, _she mused to herself. Her smile dropped a moment later, her expression turning less than pleasant. Any other girl would choose Kousaka over Madarame because of Kousaka's boyish good looks and constant smile. But there never seemed much inflection in him as a person. Even when they were in bed, he seemed...mechanic, and not as passionate as she wanted.

_I don't understand how Madarame fits into this, _Saki grumbled in her mind, standing up moodily and glaring at a guy that passed her. He jumped and hurried away. She dug in her purse and came out with her cell phone. _He _shouldn't _fit into this, because he's always been goofy, teasing Madarame. _She scrolled through her contacts and paused at his name, staring at it for a moment, debating with herself. Was it Madarame who she needed to talk to or was she confusing herself?

"Whatever," she muttered to herself and pressed 'Send,' calling him. She listened to the ring for a moment, placing her opposite hand on her waist and tapping her fingers against her hip impatiently. "Come on, come on...Pick up."

Almost immediately after she said that came Madarame's familiar, drawling voice of, "Hello?"

Inserting a less concerned tone to her voice, she brightly greeted, "Hey, Madarame!"

There was a pause and then a wary, "Kasukabe-san? Is this some kind of trick?"

"What?!" She shouted, more than a bit irritated. Her emotions really were not in a good condition to have Madarame's distrust used as another factor. "How can you say that? I would never play an awful, mean trick to you over the phone!" He snorted. "Honestly. If I was going to do something like that, I would come to your apartment instead."

"Don't I know it," he replied dryly. "You prefer things in person that way you can throw in a few punches." He snickered at this, no doubt recalling the times when he had been punched by her. She smiled, feeling her mind calm with the conversation. It was good to hear Madarame, even if the words exchanged were brief. "So, what'd you call me for?" He sounded honestly curious.

"To do what you otaku have poor experience at: talking."

"Whaaa? We talk all the time!"

"Okay, let me rephrase that," she decided, turning and her smile increasing. "I called to talk about something other than anime, porn, video games, or cosplay. Or _anything_ that has to do with anime! Now, can you tell me that you otaku can do that without entering _some_ kind of comment that includes anime?"

"Of course we can't," Madarame responded with a dignified huff. "If you've forgotten, we're otaku! We don't talk about stuff like _clothes_ and _fashion _and senseless things like politics like everyone else does." There was a pause before he added, "We talk about things that _matter_."

"To who?"

"Us, obviously."

"_Obviously_," she sarcastically returned.

They fell silent then and Saki sat down on the bench she had vacated a moment ago, closing her eyes. She could hear Madarame breathing softly on the other end, shifting something, likely a fanzine, manga, or doujinshi. The silence was not even awkward as it could have been, hovering over them companionably. They had shared silence like this several times in the Genshiken room. When the silence had drawn out, Madarame suddenly asked, "What are you doing tonight, Kasukabe-san?"

She bit her lip, hesitating, and then slowly said, "I'm probably going to go get something to eat. You wanna come? I could use some company." She didn't mention Kousaka on purpose. If she did, Saki was certain her feelings about her situation with her boyfriend would leak through and Madarame would start asking questions. If there was anyone as nosy as she was, it was Madarame.

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about you meet me in the square, okay? I'm kind of by the fountain on a bench."

"I'll be there in awhile."

Saki hung up and continued to smile for a second and then a puzzled frown came on her lips. She realized then that the place she was thinking of going out to dinner was the shop where she had gone to dinner with Madarame once before and had revolving sushi. _I just don't understand where my mind is taking me..._ She thought, brushing her hair from her face, frowning again, confused. She dwelled further on this until someone snapped their fingers in her face. She blinked and looked up to see Madarame standing in front of her, a grin in place, although it appeared slightly baffled. "Kasukabe-san?" He made her name a question, as though asking if she was okay.

Smiling she stood up, hitching her purse on her shoulder. "It's nothing, I was just thinking. So, are we ready to go?"

"Guess so." The two of them walked from the square and Saki led him directly to the shop where they had eaten last time. He said about it until they sat and he glanced around casually. "We went here once," he remarked.

"Good ol' memories from when I was young," she dramatically announced, taking a plate from the revolving disk and giving a grin of delight at the scallops. Naturally, she went for the expensive things while Madarame chose the less expensive sushi. Sighing exasperatedly, she smacked his hand when he tried to take shrimp. He let out a slight yowl of surprise. "Would you get something good and tasty for once?" She grabbed a plate of steamed abalone that he merely stared at. "Eat!" He opened his mouth to say something and then glanced at her and stopped himself, a tiny smile of resignation lifting the corners of his mouth.

Although Saki ate her own fish, she watched Madarame and made certain he chose the good sushi, all the while wondering about him. They talked as well, Saki determinedly keeping the conversation normal, which Madarame adapted to rather well. He boasted that it was because his job gave him practice and she agreed. He never asked why she wanted to keep the conversation so anime-free, even though she had never expressed as much irritation with it until now. She was thankful he didn't ask, though, because she didn't have a lie built up in her head and was afraid to tell him the truth, that Kousaka's obsession with anime had turned her into a very unloved girlfriend.

_After all, _she thought, _we've been together long enough that he could at least suggest marriage or something. _I _want to get married, but now I'm not so sure if I want to get married to _him_. I still love him...I just don't think it's the kind of love I always thought it was. _

"Ehh...Don't tell me I'm eating my sushi wrong now!" Madarame's voice broke through her thoughts and she blinked, realizing she had been staring at him with a cross between a scowl and a saddened expression.

"You otaku can't even do that right," she teased, playing along with it. There was a way that Madarame looked at her that made her suspect he knew there was something wrong with her, but was waiting for a better time to ask. She prayed he wouldn't. The only answer she would have was the truth and she didn't want to tell anyone; she hadn't even wanted to admit the truth to herself. How could she tell Madarame? Or even Kousaka?

They finished their meal and then left the shop to wander along the street and crowds of people. Eventually she decided it was time to go home and he offered to walk with her to the station. "Madarame," she said as they came to the train station, "I need a favor."

"Mm? You need a discount on your plumbing or something?" She smiled in spite of herself.

"If you want to call it that." His eyebrows rose, his comical smile in place. She thought to herself, _I really like his smile. _"I need something from you. Don't ask questions and don't say anything, just...let me do it, okay?" Now he looked both confused and nervous, as if she was asking for his soul. But he shrugged, the only answer that he seemed comfortable in giving. She glanced at the station. Her train would be there in two minutes, which was enough time for her to get this done and then run into the station and catch her train.

Saki was, if nothing else, a bold female. She gave her opinions as freely as Madarame and although there were times when she was afraid of the consequences of her actions later, she usually did not consider over them too closely. A rush of thoughts came to her mind as she put her hands on Madarame's arms and peered up at him. He was oblivious, but she could practically see the question marks floating around his head. She then shoved herself into her predicament, blocking out any thoughts so that she could go through with it.

And she did.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to Madarame's, just to test herself, to see if what she thought she might be feeling for him was real. If Kousaka was the one she loved as a friend, which she had assumed had been the case for Madarame, was it possible she loved him as something more? The electric shocks fluttering over her body surprised her, awaking her young, feminine desire like shocking a heart to life. She was unbothered by the brief surprise and unresponsiveness of Madarame. She had gotten her answer and was more emboldened by the feel of his lips softening against hers, his hands clasping her elbows to keep her from moving away. All while kissing him, she wondered if he had felt this way the entire time, but had kept it to himself to avoid harming Kousaka or even her friendship with him?

_I'm selfish, _she thought, pulling away and meeting his eyes for a moment before whipping around and dashing into the train station. _I'm selfish because if I'm wrong, this could tear my relationship apart with Madarame and I don't want that. This could ruin what I have with Kousaka, with the friendship between Madarame and Kousaka. I told him not to ask questions or say anything. I hope he doesn't or we're both in trouble._

X

Sasahara and Ogiue invited the old Genshiken to a celebration party for Ogiue's first manga book publishing. She had insisted on not having a party, but Sasahara could be stubborn when he wanted to be, too, and this was one thing that he felt was necessary. Saki debated on not going with herself.

The night she had gone out for dinner with Madarame and kissed him, she sent Kousaka a text saying, 'We need to talk.' He came over that night, obviously sensing the seriousness of her statement, with his familiar smile in place. She had felt her heart break at seeing that smile because after she explained that she wanted to break up, he looked like a lost puppy, clearly not understanding where this had come from. She explained, patiently, that she felt neglected and wasn't sure she could handle someone so utterly devoted to anime that he rarely paid attention to his girlfriend. Kousaka had nodded slowly and smiled, saying, "It's okay, Saki. I had a feeling we were never as close as we should have been." He had looked apologetic, accepting that the blame fell heavily on him. He had added, almost as though he knew, "I hope you can find someone close to you to share your life with." Even his smile seemed to be saying he knew who that person would be.

Saki never backed away from a challenge and this was no different. She took the train to Ogiue's, where they would be having the party. When she arrived, Kousaka and everyone else was already there. Ohno beamed at her and threw her arms around her neck, exclaiming delightedly, "Saki-san! I'm so glad you came!" Over her shoulder, Saki saw Madarame glance at her before continuing his conversation with Tanaka. The mere glance sent her heart into a frenzy.

_Normal girls go crazy over hot, smart boys, _she reflected amusingly as Ohno chattered in her ear about some thing or another, _not otaku. But I'm beginning to get a sense of how _not_ normal I am. _

The party went smoothly and Saki even managed to exchange some words with Madarame with her normal, teasing manner. He returned it, though he did shift around a bit more than he usually did. Inwardly, she was screaming and beating her fists against a mental wall.

Saki's control was not infinite, either, so when everyone was occupied and Madarame left to the room, she hastily followed, making certain no one took notice of her stealthy escape. As she crept down the hall, she almost slammed right into him. He started in surprise from his comfortable, leaning position against the wall. He groaned at seeing her, pushing his glasses above his nose briefly to rub his eyes and then letting them drop down.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a low voice.

"What does it look like?" She retorted a bit irritably. Honestly, how did one otaku drive her insane in the space of only two hours?

"Other than what you're obviously doing," he snapped back. The two of them glared at each other in the hall. After a pause, she stood back and placed her hands on her hips, trying to stare him down. It worked. He looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "Kasukabe-san...You don't need to follow me out here. Go back in there with Kousaka – "

"I broke up with Kousaka," she interrupted. He turned, startled, appearing guilty. She recalled the day before they first went out to dinner at that sushi bar and he had told her that eventually she and Kousaka would break up. Had he been wishing for that ever since then? Had he felt this way for such a long time? "Madarame, stop being an idiot for one second and put two and two together." She didn't want to tell him why she broke up with Kousaka, why she was standing here in the hall and not drinking sake with Ohno and getting drunk.

Madarame, however, was being deliberately obtuse and gave her a sarcastic look. "Don't tell me you're giving up one hardcore otaku for another?"

"Damn it - !"

"What are you two doing?" They both whirled to see a group of faces in the doorway, staring at them curiously. Kousaka was smiling, something neither of them expected, especially seeing them in the hall together only a bit over a week after he and Saki had broken up. It had been Ogiue who had spoken, her eyebrows raised ever so slightly in question.

"Nothing!" They both exploded at the same time before wincing and glancing at each other.

"Ooooh!" Ohno, swaying towards them with a small cup of sake in her hand, hung an arm on both of their shoulders. "Madarame and Saki-san are finally together! You two always did flirt." She broke into hysterical giggles, bending over and almost pouring sake down Madarame's side. Tanaka mindfully took the cup from her and she raised her hand a moment later to take a drink, frowned at the empty hand and then smiled again, releasing Madarame and hugging Saki. "Oh, Saki-san! Saki-san, Saki-san, Saki-san..."

"Ohno?" Saki queried with a slight sweat drop.

"Saki-san?"

"Please shut up." Ohno merely laughed and hung on her, giving a delirious grin while Saki sighed and held her up, turning to the others. "You aren't...bothered by this?"

"Ohno?" Sasahara blankly asked.

"She means us, dumbass," Madarame fairly screamed, looking as if he were about to have a fit from so much tense anxiety.

"Yeah, seriously!" Saki chimed in. "What about you, Kousaka?"

"Hmm, well, I don't mind," was his pleasant response. Her jaw dropped and Madarame looked more than perplexed.

"Enjoy it while it lasts!" Ohno bubbled from her arms. "And sex! Have lots and lots of sefff...Um, sex. You're an experienced woman, so you can teach Madarame all the tricks." She turned to Madarame, winking and blowing him a kiss, giving a sultry smile to indicate what she meant by 'tricks.' Tanaka blinked, unsure if he liked his girlfriend blowing a kiss at another guy. Madarame looked a bit sickened by her, taking a step back.

"So, wait," Saki spoke up, pushing Ohno towards Madarame, who caught her and then hastily released her a second later. "Are you saying...we have your approval?"

"Pretty much," Sasahara answered cheerfully enough.

Saki looked suspicious for a moment and then her face lit up and she turned to Madarame, who was backing away from Ohno. She cackled, likely playing the character of some villainous seductress from a manga as she advanced upon Madarame. Saki, in her usually affectionate manner, ignored the others and threw her arms around Madarame's neck, pulling him back against her. "So, Madarame? What do you think?"

"Er..." was all he could manage.

"YOU BETTER NOT MAKE HER CRY!" Ohno menacingly bawled. He sweat dropped.

"Of...course not." Clearly he was nervous of Ohno's attitude while she was drunk. He turned to Saki and after a pause in which he analyzed her expression, he pasted his lopsided grin on his lips. She beamed in response, satisfied, ignoring the murmurs of her friends in the doorway.

_Finis_

X

DIS: Bad ending, I know, and I didn't quite get their character's right. Sorry, it's my first time at the Genshiken fandom. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. I was totally exhausted when I wrote this, but I HAD to finish it or else I never would. Please leave a review on the way out. Ciao!


End file.
